Party Loving
by musicstar5
Summary: Sequel to Let's Play a Little Game. Geoff's hosting a party, and invites the TD crew. So, the first thing on his mind when it comes to party games is another game of Seven Minutes in Heaven!
1. Gwen x Tyler

**A/N- Who's back? I am! So, you guys enjoyed 'Let's play a Little Game,' right? So, why not write a sequel? Hey, it keeps me updated on the site XD**

**So, I'm going to start with a couple that I recently started liking: Gwen/Tyler. They weren't done in the last one, so I'm doing them now(: This chapter will explore a few things, such as why Tyler's afraid of chickens XD Just like always, you'll vote for the next pairing(: Well, read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R/whatever (:**

Geoff held a party for the Total Drama series FINALLY being over for the cast. It was at his house, which was about the size of a three-story house. Everyone stayed downstairs though.

Duncan and DJ walked up to Geoff. Owen was behind them, holding a plate of pizza. Geoff looked confused.

"I had pizza?" He asked himself.

"Yeah, it was in the freezer!" Owen replied, and started to eat a piece. Geoff, Duncan, and DJ grabbed a piece for themselves.

"So, you guys enjoying the party?" Geoff asked after he finished the piece. He grabbed another.

"Yeah, it's cool man. We just need to get the party started more," DJ replied. The four looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking dudes?" Geoff asked. DJ and Owen nodded. Geoff looked at Duncan.

"I was thinking of spiking the punch," Duncan admitted.

"Not a bad idea," Geoff admitted, and grabbed a microphone.

"Attention ex-Total Drama cast members!" Geoff said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up.

"We are now playing another game of… Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Geoff said. Some people clapped, some grumbled, and the rest shrugged.

"So, who'd like to go first? You're all going sometime, so you can go early to get it over with," Geoff said. Tyler and Gwen raised their hands, but they didn't see the other raise their hand.

"So, we have Gwen and Tyler in the closet together first!" Geoff said. The two looked at each other nervously, and then walked up to the four. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

"So, Gwen and Tyler, eh?" Duncan said, and started to laugh.

"Duncan, shut up. Tyler's a good kid," Gwen said, which caused Duncan to laugh even more. Gwen slapped him upside the head, and Duncan stopped laughing.

"Whatever you day," Duncan said. The six walked to a corner, with a small closet door. Geoff opened the door, and everyone saw the closet was dim-litted.

"Seriously Geoff?" Tyler asked.

"Which part is your favorite, the dim light, or the small closet?" Geoff asked, and chuckled.

"Neither," Gwen replied, and walked into the closet.

"Does she understand sarcasm?" Geoff asked out loud. Gwen poked her head out of the closet.

"I heard that," She said, and put her head back into the closet. Tyler shrugged, and walked in. Geoff pulled out the timer used at the last game of Seven Minutes of Heaven he played.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a Goth and a jock…_

The two looked at each other awkwardly. They barely talked on the island, so they didn't know each other that well.

"So, we barely talked on the island," Tyler said.

"Yeah, but I did learn you were scared of chickens," Gwen teased.

"It's not that bad. At least I'm not scared of being buried alive," Tyler said.

"That can kill you," Gwen said.

"So can chickens. They can peck you to death," Tyler argued. Gwen chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, we'll stick with your theory," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Theory? It's not a theory, it's real!" Tyler said.

"You have a bigger chance of getting shot in the head and living then getting pecked to death by a chicken," Gwen said.

"It's happened to people!" Tyler said.

"So? How many?" Gwen replied with a smile.

"Do I look like I know? I'm not that smart. But… wait, are we really arguing about chickens?" Tyler asked. Gwen paused.

"We are, aren't we?" Gwen said. The two chuckled.

"Well, that was stupid," Tyler said.

"Mmhm. But, you did make somewhat of a good point," Gwen said.

"I made a good point? You did," Tyler said.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Well, you made me realize that chickens probably won't peck me to death," Tyler said.

"Who knows? They might," Gwen said. Tyler paused.

"Didn't you just say that I wouldn't get killed by chickens?" Tyler asked confused.

"Tyler, who knows what'll happen with you," Gwen said.

"Don't you think that was kind of mean?" Tyler joked.

"So? Anyways, how much time is left in this stupid game?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. But with Geoff and Duncan leading this, they'll probably add more time, and-" Tyler was interrupted when Gwen covered his mouth. She took her hand off of his mouth, and pecked his lips.

"Why'd you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Well, we had one hell of a discussion, even if it was over nothing. Plus, I was just playing the game," Gwen replied. Tyler nodded, and smiled at Gwen.

"So, are we telling anyone about this discussion?" Tyler asked.

"Let's put it this way: We're not talking about chickens the rest of the party," Gwen said. Tyler laughed.

_Outside the closet with a Goth and a jock…_

Geoff and DJ were left at the door. Owen went to get more pizza, and Duncan disappeared a couple of minutes ago. Geoff's timer went off, and he opened the door. Tyler and Gwen walked out, laughing. DJ and Geoff looked at each other, confused.

"I wonder what happened in there," Geoff said.

"Like we'll ever know. Now, let's get the next pairing in the closet," DJ said.

**A/N- So, that was fun to write. I truthfully never thought I'd write about someone dying because of chickens pecking them to death XDD**

**So, I'm happy I'm back at writing this. I had plenty of great reviewers last time, with over 200 reviews! Maybe this time we can top that…**

**Here are your voting choices. Remember, some might be from LPALG(:**

**Courtney/Alejandro (Oh… plans already!)**

**Eva/DJ (Not too big on this couple, but I'll write it if it gets the most votes.)**

**Bridgette/Harold (Once again, not too big on this couple, but I'll write it if it gets the most votes.)**

**Read, review, and vote!**

**Feautured songs: Lucky- Glee, Teenage Dream- Glee, Dog Days are over- Glee.**

**~Musicstar5**


	2. Courtney x Alejandro

**A/N- So, you guys voted Courtney/Alejandro. Remember, if you don't like a couple, you don't have to read the chapter(: BTW, I'm going to be mean. You'll figure out where Duncan went in the next chapter, although I'll give little hints here and there(:**

**Also, I'm sorry for the later update. I've been busy: Shoveling, school, drama… yeah…(:**

**So, with another coffee in hand, I'm going to type this chapter now(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Duncan and Owen came back at the same time. Owen had another plate of microwavable pizza, and Duncan had a grin on his face.

"So, who are we going to end into the closet next?" Duncan asked.

"First, why are you smiling? It's kinda creeping me out," Geoff admitted.

"You'll find out later. Now, who's in the closet?" Duncan asked again.

"How about… Alejandro…" DJ said, and started to think of a girl.

"And the snobby bitch girl! It'd tick Heather off! Nothing better than a chick fight," Duncan said.

"Amen! Wait, you're talking about Courtney, right?" Owen asked. Duncan nodded. Geoff grabbed his megaphone.

"Attention! Can we have Alejandro and Courtney to the front please?" Geoff called. Courtney walked up, blushing. Alejandro walked up too. Heather looked mad, as she took a sip of her punch.

Once Courtney and Alejandro got up there, Courtney scooted towards Alejandro. He scooted away from her.

"So, why are we up here anyways?" Alejandro asked.

"You two are the next pairing for the game Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Geoff said. Courtney cheered, while Alejandro sighed.

"So, if you would, follow us to the closet," Duncan said. The six walked to the closet. DJ opened the door, and Courtney walked in.

"Dude, go in," Duncan said.

"You do know I'm dating Heather, right?" Alejandro asked. The four nodded. "The why am I here?"

"I said so," Duncan said.

"I'm not exactly with him," DJ said. Alejandro nodded.

"But if Courtney takes anything the wrong way, and Heather finds out-"

"There'll be a kick ass girl fight!" Duncan said. Him and Owen cheered.

"Dude, nothing's going to be taken the wrong way. Whatever happens in the closet, stays in the closet. So if anything DOES happen, Heather won't know," Geoff said.

"If everything stays in the closet, then why are you and Lindsay dating now? And how about Izzy and Noah? And why have Duncan and Katie been so close, along with Katie and DJ?" Alejandro asked.

"Just get in the closet!" Geoff said.

"I'm just saying, Amigo," Alejandro said, and walked into the closet. Geoff closed the door, and Duncan immediately laughed.

"Dude, he totally proved you wrong!" Duncan said. Geoff punched Duncan in the arm.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a Latin and his fan girl…_

Alejandro looked nervously at Courtney. He knew that she liked him… a lot. He was kind of afraid of what was going to happen in the closet. He knew he was right, when Courtney leaned on him.

"So, just me and you in a closet," Courtney said.

"Um, yeah. Courtney, you do know I'm dating Heather, right?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, but no one has to… know," Courtney said, purring 'know.' Alejandro realized she was right, but sighed.

"I can't betray Heather like that," Alejandro said. Courtney now had a mad expression on her face.

"SHE made you lose the million! SHE had you nearly burnt to a crisp! SHE-"

"I forgave her for that!" Alejandro said, interrupting Courtney.

"That's not the point! Don't you wish you can pay her back in the worst way possible? One that'll hurt her more than that lava did when it hit you?" Courtney persuaded. Alejandro paused, thinking. Heather had hurt him when she rejected him, but he forgave him. Or did he? Alejandro sighed.

"Nothing that happens in here goes out?" Alejandro asked. Courtney smiled.

"Nothing, I promise," Courtney said. Alejandro hesitated at first, but ended up kissing her.

He was surprised that Courtney kissed so well. In fact, he thought that Duncan was a lucky guy. He made the kiss deeper.

Courtney was enjoying the kiss as well. She was kissing a hot guy that respected her. He was much better than Duncan. Maybe if this made Heather break up with Alejandro, Courtney could hook up with him.

Alejandro was enjoying the time, a lot. He loved away from her lips, and kissed her neck. Courtney giggled, as she ran her hands through his hair. He went back up to her lips, and eventually pulled himself off of her.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"It just doesn't feel right," Alejandro admitted.

"What do you mean? Heather won't know, and neither will Duncan," Courtney said.

"I know. But, still. I don't want to betray Heather, and not tell her," Alejandro admitted.

"Come on, seriously?" Courtney muttered. Alejandro put a hand on her shoulder.

"Duncan's a lucky guy, and-"

"Well, you could be luckier! You could be with me!" Courtney said. Alejandro laughed.

"I only like you as a friend Courtney! Sorry if that ruins your spirits, but that's all we'll ever be," Alejandro said.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. Alejandro shrugged.

"Time will tell, but for right now, no," Alejandro replied. Courtney groaned.

"Fine," She muttered, and crossed her arms, ignoring him.

_Outside the closet with a Latin and his fan girl…_

"Anything dude?" Geoff asked Duncan, who had his ear at the door.

"He's crushing her heart into a million pieces," Duncan replied, and backed off of the door.

"That's not good," DJ said.

"You're right… it's great!" Duncan said.

"But aren't you dating her?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. She's sexy when she's heartbroken," Duncan replied. The timer went off, and the two walked out of the closet. Courtney immediately stormed off, while Alejandro stood back. He looked at Geoff.

"So, how was the closet time with Courtney?" Geoff joked. Alejandro looked mad.

"You owe me one, and I know just how you'll pay it off…" Alejandro said.

A/N- Dear Duncan, I disagree with your statement that Courtney's sexy when she's mad. She's quite annoying, in fact.

**And Geoff WILL pay it off… with who? YOU get to vote!**

**Geoff/Eva**

**Geoff/Izzy**

**Geoff/Beth.**

**Kk(: RR&V!**

**Featured songs- I like it- Enrique Iglesias FT. Pitbull.**

**~Musicstar5**


	3. Geoff x Izzy

**A/N- Thanks for the votes guys! I love all the love on this story! It took me a while to count up the votes… and Geoff/Izzy is the winner! That goes exactly to plans, since you can all find out where Duncan went, and the EARLY consequences of it… XDD**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been living my life. I didn't forget, I just had a temporary brain freeze from typing this… :P**

**So, let's get this chapter started where we left off, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… yet(:**

"You owe me one, and I know just how you'll pay it off. You're going into the closet with the first person that stands out," Alejandro said. Duncan evilly smiled.

"What? Geoff asked.

"So, I think now would be the right time to tell you what I did when I left," Duncan said.

"What?" DJ asked.

"I spiked the punch," Duncan replied quietly, so that only the people there could hear him. The five guys turned around to the punch bowl.

"Hey Noah! This punch this GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Izzy sang.

"I found your closet mate Geoff," Alejandro said.

"Are you serious? She's drunk!" Geoff argued.

"Yes, I'm serious. That's what you get for putting me in the closet with Courtney," Alejandro said with a laugh.

"Dude, I hate you," Geoff muttered, as Alejandro went to the front, and grabbed the microphone.

"Attention, Izzy to the front please," Alejandro said.

"Oh, sweet!" Izzy said with a hiccup. She walked (No, wait…swayed) to the front of the room.

"What did I win? A unicorn?" Izzy asked.

"No, you're going into the closet with Geoff!" Duncan said, with a snicker.

"So, I'm a piece of clothing? Cool! I want to be a shirt! No, wait, a bra!" Izzy said, and laughed. Geoff widened his eyes.

"Oh crap," Geoff muttered.

"No, you are playing Seven Minutes In Heaven Izzy," Alejandro said.

"Oh yay! I LOVEEEEEE that game!" Izzy said, and ran into the closet. Geoff sighed.

"If I don't come out alive, Duncan or Alejandro are not allowed to have this house," Geoff said, and went in. Duncan closed the door, and let out a long laugh.

"This'll be good," Duncan said. Alejandro and Owen nodded, while DJ shrugged. He set the timer.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a drunk crazy teenager and her prey…_

"Izzy, you're drunk, so please back off of me," Geoff said.

"I'm not drunk! The only thing I had to drink is the punch!" Izzy said, and hiccupped.

"Duncan spiked the punch," Geoff said.

"No he didn't silly! He told me it was juice dye!" Izzy said. Geoff smacked his forehead.

"It was alcohol, and you drank lots of it," Geoff tried. Izzy ignored him, and climbed on top of him.

"Who cares? I think we should play- Hic- the game. You'd looked pretty good with your shirt off," Izzy said, took off his pink shirt.

"What about Noah?" Geoff asked.

"Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," Izzy said.

"But we're not in Vegas!" Geoff said.

"Who cares? Noah and Lindsay won't have to know. Now, let's play the game," Izzy said, and took off her own top. Geoff closed his eyes.

"Izzy, out your shirt back on!" Geoff said.

"But you're a guy. You should like this," Izzy slurred.

"I have a girlfriend, and you have a boyfriend," Geoff said.

"Didn't we just talk about this Geoffy?" Izzy said.

"Yes, but don't call me Geoffy!" Geoff snapped. Izzy rolled her eyes, and kissed Geoff. Geoff pushed her off of him, and wiped off his lips.

"Can you not kiss me?" Geoff asked.

"Why? Are you secretly a lady? Ig you are, don't tell Lindsay! It'll be our little secret," Izzy said.

"No Izzy, I am not a lady," Geoff replied.

"That's a relief, because you'd have some pretty tiny boobs," Izzy said, and let out a small hiccup.

"Izzy!" Geoff snapped.

"It's okay if you're uncomfortable to talk about it," Izzy said.

"Izzy, I am NOT a girl! You're drunk!" Geoff yelled.

"Will you stop saying that? It's not true," Izzy said.

"Oh for Pete's sake… DUNCAN!" Geoff yelled.

_Outside the closet with a drunk crazy teenager and her prey…_

Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, and even DJ were laughing, as they listened in on the conversation Geoff and Izzy were having in the closet.

"DJ, do you think you could set the timer back a couple of minutes?" Duncan asked.

"I think Geoff's counting the seconds he gets out of the closet," DJ replied.

"So? We can say he miscounted or something," Duncan replied.

"Well, I could set it back. I could also tell Geoff to set it back when you're in the closet with Courtney when she's mad," DJ said. Duncan growled, as the timer went off.

"Quick, push the door so it doesn't open!" Alejandro said. Him and Owen leaned against the door, as Geoff banged the door. DJ eventually pulled Alejandro and Owen away from the door. Geoff came out, looking angry.

"I hate you two," Geoff said, as Izzy skipped out.

"He wouldn't play the game," Izzy complained, and swayed back to Noah and the punch bowl. The four guys looked at him.

"Seriously dude?" Duncan asked.

"I am not going to make out with a drunk girl!" Geoff snapped.

"And what about every other girl?" Alejandro asked.

"Dude, just go away. Us four run the game, not you," Geoff said. Alejandro shrugged, and walked off.

"Why'd you do that?" Duncan asked.

"Because, he was just annoying," Geoff said.

"But he made the game fun!" Duncan argued.

"That's coming from someone who secretly spiked the punch," Owen said.

**A/N- I don't like the ending, it's choppy :/ But I REALLY wanted to get this up, so... Anyways, next chapter is going to have a pairing from LPALG.**

**The next pairings to choose from:**

**Bridgette/DJ**

**Ezekiel/Eva**

**Cody/Sierra**

**One more thing I'd like to reveal. There will be a bonus chapter outside of the closet. It will be a high rated chapter, and will happen later in the story(:**

**R&R!**

**Featured songs: Need you now- Glee Cast, She's Not There- Glee Cast, Firework- Glee Cast.**

**~Musicstar5**


	4. Cody x Sierra

**A/N- I think I counted right. The winner was… Cody/Sierra, with Bridgette/DJ in second(:**

**Before I start this chapter, I want to say that the people at the party are the only people who will be getting a chapter. I know there's one person who wants a TDR character in the story, but she wasn't in the first one, so she's not going to be in the second one. Sorry!**

**Also, I'm sorry if the drunk thing's kind of off. I've never been drunk before… I'm somewhat of a good person :D**

**BTW, I'm sorry for the late updates. School has been in the way :/**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing(:**

"So, who should we put in next?" DJ asked.

"Well, I've been paying attention to the punch bowl. Do you know who's been there a lot, besides Izzy?" Duncan asked.

"No, who?" Geoff asked.

"Sierra," Duncan replied. Geoff, Duncan, DJ, and Owen faced each other, each with a devious smile on their face.

"So, how about Cody?" Owen asked.

"Completely unaware of Sierra and the punch," Duncan said.

"So, they're in the closet next?" DJ said.

"Yeah. I need another laugh. I haven't laughed in a good two minutes," Duncan said.

"Dude, this'll be great!" Geoff said, and grabbed his megaphone.

"Cody and Sierra to the front please!" Geoff said. Cody easily walked to the front, while Sierra eventually swayed her way up there.

"Hey Geoff, you really shouldn't wear that shirt. Your abs look fabulous," Sierra said, stroking his abs. Geoff pushed her off of him.

"Um, it's not me you'll be cudoodling with," Geoff said. Cody winded his eyes.

"Wait! I can't go into the closet with her! She's crazy!" Cody said.

"And drunk," Duncan said.

"WHAT?" Cody yelled. DJ, Owen, Geoff, and Duncan held back laughter.

"You heard me dude. Now, go get your seven minutes over with," Geoff said, and started to push Sierra and Cody to the closet.

"Hey, by the way, don't get the floor messy. We still have other couples to go into the closet. So, make sure if Sierra throws up, it's on you," Duncan said. Cody looked at Duncan from the closet.

"I hate you di-" Cody was interrupted when Geoff slammed the door.

"Damn, the dude had a potty mouth, and you closed the door," Duncan said.

"Well, which is more epic: Cody's potty mouth, or his time with Sierra in the closet?" Geoff said.

"You've got a point," Duncan replied. Geoff pulled out the timer.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a drunk purple-haired stalker and her candy…_

"This sucks," Cody muttered, and sat down. Sierra sat next to him, leaning all over him.

"Why does it suck?" Sierra asked.

"I'm in here, with you," Cody replied.

"It's not that bad. Put your arm around me," Sierra said. Cody followed her command.

"Now-"

"Sierra, before you say anything you'll regret, let me tell you your type of drunk," Cody said.

"There are types?" Sierra asked, surprised.

"Yes, many types," Cody replied.

"Oh! Oh! What type am I? I bet I'm the attractive party type!" Sierra said.

"Actually, the opposite. You're the needy drunk," Cody replied. Sierra frowned.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"You just want somebody around you all the time. You want someone to-"

"Well, we all need somebody to love," Sierra said, leaning on Cody.

"But, here's the thing. When you're drunk, you need lots of people, even if they don't like it," Cody replied. Sierra removed her arm from Cody.

"You have your eyes on someone else," Sierra said. Cody shrugged.

"How did you know?" Cody asked.

"I'm apparently drunk, not stupid. Who is it? Is it me?" Sierra asked.

"No," Cody replied.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?" Sierra slurred.

"Positive. I'll tell you when you're somewhat sober," Cody said.

"Tell me now, so I can forget, and we'll go back to normal," Sierra said.

"No, because you'll just scream it to everybody, and you'll act like I'm your guy, when I'm not," Cody said. Sierra paused, and looked at him.

_Outside the closet with a drunk purple-haired stalker and her candy…_

"So, we are good putting them in there. Cody will come out terrified. It'll be the best expression of the night. Just-" Geoff was interrupted when Sierra ran out of the closet crying.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"Cody likes someone else that's not me, and he called me needy!" Sierra replied, and ran to the bathroom. Cody walked out.

"Dude, you have a cold soul," DJ said.

"Someone needed to let her know. And it's best to let her know when she's drunk," Cody said with a shrug.

"Still, that's cold," Duncan said.

"You've done worse, so don't give me crap about it," Cody joked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Well, who do you like?" Geoff asked.

"I'd rather not say, because, just like Sierra, you'll tell the whole party," Cody replied, and walked away. The three guys were silent for a minute.

"Isn't it ironic that Geoff's always the one who gets told that he shouldn't know things?" Owen said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Geoff muttered.

**A/N- After a month, I finished this chapter… actually, it only took 2 days. I'm a busy bee XDD**

**Pairing choices:**

**Heather/Zeke**

**Owen/Lindsay**

**Justin/Katie**

**So, R&R+V!**

**Featured songs- Every song on the album Goodbye Lullaby- Avril Lavigne.**


	5. Heather x Ezekiel

**A/N- I need to get better at updating. Anywho, the winner is… Heather/Ezekiel! Now, no one will be drunk at the BEGINNING of the chapter. But by the end… just read. **

**And for the person who asked me about the drunken thing being from Glee… I got the needy part of the last chapter from Glee. Other than that, no. But, I have one thing for you…**

"**It tastes like pink!"**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing(:**

Duncan had gone to the kitchen to get more alcohol, or that's what Geoff thought. He was really getting some afternoon delight with a certain girl.

"Dude, we should put Ezekiel in the closet with Eva again," Geoff said.

"As funny as that'd be, she's starting to drink the punch," DJ said. The three guys looked over at the punch bowl, where Eva, Izzy, Sierra, and Noah were. The only one not drinking the punch was Noah. Sierra was spilling out her Cody problems to the others.

"Sierra, no one cares," Noah muttered.

"You should have some puuuuuuuuunch," Sierra said, swaying, and held a glass in front of him. Noah backed away.

"Maybe we should have a threesome in the closet," Owen said. The other two guys looked at him.

"Um, no," DJ said.

"But-"

"Well, well, well, it looks like you're missing a certain delinquent," Heather said.

"Yeah, he's getting more… um, punch," Geoff said.

"I already saw him spike the punch. Now, give me the microphone, so I can tell everyone," Heather sneered. The three looked at each other quickly. A moment later, Owen tackled Heather to the ground, throwing her into the closet.

"OWEN!" Heather screamed.

"We need someone to go into the closet with her," Owen said.

"I pass," DJ and Geoff said at the same time.

"Why?" Owen whined.

"She's in a bitchy mood," Geoff said.

"She's the killer of the party. She'll ruin our moods if we go in there," DJ said.

"Then who are we putting in there?" Owen asked.

"Any guy who walks pass," Geoff replied.

"I still think the threesome is a good idea," Owen pouted.

"No!" Geoff and DJ yelled.

"No what?" Ezekiel asked. The three guys looked at the home schooled Canadian.

"Owen, go ahead," Geoff said.

"Wait, with what? None of my questions never get answered," Ezekiel whined. Owen shrugged, and tackled Ezekiel to the ground.

"Throw him in!" Geoff said, and opened the door to the closet. Owen quickly threw him in, and closed the door.

"Sucker!" Owen teased.

"Well, hopefully he'll come out alive," DJ said. Geoff shrugged, and picked up the timer.

"Seven minutes starting… now!"

_Inside the closet with a bitch and a homeschool…_

"What just happened?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, you're in here, with me," Heather replied. Ezekiel looked at Heather, just like thunder was right around her.

"I…uh…" Ezekiel started banging on the door, followed by Heather grabbing his arms, and throwing them to the ground.

"Hey, it's better than Eva," Heather said.

"Not so sure," Ezekiel muttered. Much to his luck, Heather heard him.

"Do you want to take that back?" Heather snapped.

"No, not really," Ezekiel said. Heather paused.

"Hmm… you're a dumb kid, you know that?" Heather said.

"I'm not a kid," Ezekiel snapped.

"No, you're a DUMB kid," Heather said.

"Nu-uh!" Ezekiel said.

"Then did you know that the guys spiked the punch?" Heather asked.

"That's what they did. They wouldn't tell me anything. They just threw me in here," Ezekiel replied. Heather nodded, and paused.

"Well, why we're in here, why don't we come up with a plan for getting them back," Heather said.

"What do you mean?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, we tell everyone they spiked the punch, and everyone leaves," Heather explained.

"What if it goes the opposite way?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's a party. Nothing goes right," Heather replied.

"Then what's the purpose of the plan?" Ezekiel replied.

"You'll see," Heather said, an evil grin on her face.

"What do you-"

"You ask too many questions!" Heather snapped.

"Sorry," Ezekiel said.

_Outside the closet with a bitch and a homeschool…_

"Can we leave them in there? People seem to be around the punch more when they're gone," Owen replied.

"No, I want some drunk people in the closet. We need to get this party a little more smu-"

"Clean!" DJ snapped, right before Geoff could finish his sentence.

"Whatever," Geoff said, as the timer went off. He opened the door. Ezekiel and Heather calmly walked out. They walked over to the punch bowl, got a cup, and started to drink. DJ, Geoff, and Owen looked surprised.

"What happened in there?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should complain about it," Geoff replied.

At the punch table, Heather and Ezekiel kept on drinking the punch. Ezekiel was confused though.

"Why are we doing this?" Ezekiel asked.

"Easy. We're showing people that the alcohol is spiked," Heather replied, and took another drink.

"By drinking ourselv-"

"You ask too many questions Ezekiel! We went over this earlier. Now, take a drink, loosen up, get ready for the plan to work," Heather said, and handed Ezekiel another cup. He shrugged.

**A/N- Yeah… not my best chapter. But it's done! :DThe next chapter I pan to be a tad bit smutty. So… you are not choosing this chapter. I am :D**

**I predict half of you will like my choice, and the other half won't. it's just a whatever on that category.**

**And the pairing is…**

**Featured songs- Pretending-Glee cast; How He Loves- Flyleaf, Fly- Hilary Duff.**

**~Musicstar5**


	6. Duncan x Lindsay

**A/N-...Hi. So, funny story on why I haven't updated. I got a life. Hilarious, huh? Anyways, I'm keeping my word from last chapter. The pairing is...**

** Duncan and Lindsay! **

**So, after a year-ish gone, let's get this story back to active!**

** Disclaimer- I own nothing, except my lame excuse for why I was gone. Haha.**

Duncan returned after Heather and Ezekiel exited the closet. He walked over to Geoff, DJ, and Owen, who was now consuming a pie. "Where did you even get that from?" Duncan asked.

"Freezer," Owen attempted to say, but came out as a mumble.

"Bro! Great call on spiking the drink! The energy in here is about ten times higher!" Geoff said.

"Only because they have no idea the drinks are spiked yet," DJ said.

"And we don't plan to tell them. Now, I want in the closet," Duncan said.

"Why don't you wait until everyone's wasted, or until Katie?" Owen asked.

"COURTNEY. And besides, the ones that would be good in the closet are freshly drunk, so it'd be fun," Duncan replied.

"Come on, we all know you were upstairs with Katie, playing your own game of 'Seven Minutes' outside the closet," Geoff teased. Duncan shrugged.

"No one says a word to Courtney. Now, give me the mic Geoff. I want to have more fun," Duncan said.

"Are you thinking Lindsay?" DJ guessed. Duncan stopped and looked at DJ for a minute.

"You know me so well," Duncan said. He took his focus off of DJ and grabbed the microphone. "Lindsay to the front please." Lindsay started dashing... er, stumbling, towards the front.

"Did I win? I like winninnng," The blonde slurred. Geoff and Duncan quietly chuckled, as DJ crossed his arms and Owen was eating the last fourth of the pie.

"You sure did win... a ticket to make your night better. You're going into the closet with me," Duncan said. Lindsay squealed in excitement, and ran towards the closet.

"Ah, she's a screamer," Geoff teased.

"Feel free to go longer than seven minutes," Duncan said, and went into the closet. Geoff shut the door.

"Wait, isn't she your girlfriend now or something?" Owen asked.

"Eh, she won't remember this in the morning," Geoff said with a small shrug.

"Seven minutes starting... now!"

_ Inside the closet with a drunk blonde and an overly excited punk..._

Duncan and Lindsay 'got it on' right away. Lindsay attacked Duncan's lips, and he put his hands in her hair. Her tongue searched the inside of Duncan's mouth. She pulled apart after a little bit.

"This is fun Deandre!" Lindsay slurred, and kissed his neck.

"It's... oh, forget it," Duncan said. He was enjoying himself too much, and didn't want to waste any of his time with her by correcting his name.

He played with the blue bandanna on her head, as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Duncan wanted this to get 'fun', as this WAS a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, so he peeled off this shirt as soon as Lindsay pulled his hands off his chest. He pulled her closer by grabbing her hips. She stopped as soon as she saw a nipple piercing Duncan had gotten.

"You have a nipple piercing? When did you get that?" Lindsay said, admiring the little piece of jewelry.

"A little while ago," Duncan replied.

"It's pretty," Lindsay said, now touching the little ring.

"Yeah. Can we get back to the game?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, right, yeah!" Lindsay said, and kissed him again. She kept a hand on the ring, toying with it. Duncan wasn't sure what Lindsay admired about the piercing- it wasn't anything special. It was just a piercing.

_But then again_, he thought to himself, _it's a drunken Lindsay. Puke could make her stare in admiration, as she would probably mutter stupid abut the color._

_Outside __the closet with a drunk blonde and an overly excited_ _punk..._

Geoff stood outside the closet, an ear to the door. He heard nothing at first besides breathing, then he heard talking, some about... Duncan's nipple ring? Geoff's timer went off.

"Well, shoot! Time's up, time to pull them out of the closet," DJ said, rushing to the door. Geoff held him back for a second.

"There was actual talking. I thought I would hear moaning or something," Geoff said, a little pout on his face.

"Yeah, that's neat. Now let's move on before things get messy," DJ said, walking towards the closet again.

"Dude, this is a party with drunk people. Things will get messy even of they don't leave the closet," Geoff pointed out.

"But don't you think we need to get someone else in there? You know, a combination less disastrous?" DJ tried again.

"Who cares about that? This is fun. Playing it safe is not fun," Geoff pointed out.

"It could be. We could put two people of the same gender in the closet-"

"DUDE! Excellent! They'd be making out the whole time and it would kick this party up to the max!" Geoff said, as the door opened.

"Thanks Darren. That was fun," Lindsay said seductively, touching the nipple ring over the shirt. Letting out a little laugh, she walked off. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"What was that about?" Owen asked.

"She likes nipple rings," Duncan said with a shrug. "So, who's going in next?"

"Well, DJ had this idea..."

* * *

Heather and Ezekiel watched the four from the opposite side of the room. Heather was fully focused on getting the two busted. Ezekiel, on the other hand, watched everyone else have fun.

"Heather, can we do something, you know eh, a bit fun?" He asked.

"We can have fun when they're busted!" Heather snapped.

"Well, you can have fun when they're busted. I'm enjoying the party eh," Ezekiel said, walking off.

"Hey! Get back here! Zeke!" Heather yelled. Ezekiel ignored her, and went to join Katie and Sadie.

"Whatever, I don't need you," Heather muttered.

* * *

**A/N- How was THAT for a welcome back! Well... probably not much, but whatever.**

**Now for the closet, two people WILL be going in of the same gender. But I don't care which gender, I'll put out different one for each. Also, more than likely, they will NOT be romantic. And please only pick ONE PAIRING. Choose between whether you want a boy or girl pairing.**

**Girl pairings... or whatever you wanna call them.**

**Katie x Sadie**

**Courtney x Gwen**

**Bridgette x Leshawna**

**Boy pairings... or whatever.**

**Trent x Owen**

**Justin x Alejandro (battle of the good looking! :P)**

**Noah x Cody**

**I have a feeling I know which one's going to win, but whatever. R&R! And someone please explain this story cover thing to me.**

**~Musicstar5**


	7. Courtney x Gwen

**A/N- I'm not gonna lie, I was surprised when NoCo got no votes. And I'm kinda bummed I'm not doing the battle of the good looking, cause I had plans for that :P But that's cool, cause now I get to write...**

**Courtney and Gwen!**

**Friendship and fighting, no romance. Sorry. I'll put in some Duncan stuff, other stuff... I dunno. I'll write as I go.**

**OH! I'm working on a new story! Check out the description on my profile! I'm writing and planning now. So, till then, let's get started on this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

In one corner of the room, Courtney and Gwen were fighting... again. Courtney was saying (well, more screaming) something about Duncan, and Gwen wasn't going to sit back and listen so she was yelling back.

"Make them shut up! They're ruining the party mood!" Duncan whined.

"Well, we could always follow DJ's idea," Geoff said, a devilish smirk crossing his face. DJ looked at him.

"Wait, put Courtney and Gwen in the closet together? Geoff, you said this was a party game, not a potential murder case!" DJ said.

"They'll be wasted before they remember anything!" Heather screamed loudly. DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, and a few others gave her a weird look before going back to what they were doing.

"Okay, let's do it before loudmouth over there crashes the fun," Duncan said, pointing at a spying Heather. He grabbed the mic. DJ grabbed it before Duncan could though.

"We are NOT doing this! It was an idea, NOT actually something I wanted to do!" DJ said.

"DJ!" Geoff snapped, attempting to snatch the mic. It ended falling out of DJ's hands and rolling over to Owen. He picked it up.

"Courtney and Gwen to the closet! Heaven time!" Owen said, singing the last part. Courtney and Gwen stopped fighting, and looked at the overweight yet lovable oaf.

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen said. Before anyone could answer, Geoff picked her up and Duncan picked up Courtney. The two threw the two girls in the closet, shutting and locking the door.

"This isn't a good idea," DJ said.

"Relax dude! It'll be fightless the whole time anyways. Seven minutes in heaven, remember?" Geoff said, setting the timer.

"Seven minutes starting now!"

_Inside the closet with an angry goth and an angrier CIT..._

"GEOFF! DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed.

"It's no use, we're in here for the next seven minutes. So sit down and relax," Gwen said, situating herself in the same spot she was at with Tyler earlier.

"How are you so calm?" Courtney asked. Gwen shrugged.

"Believe me, I hate this much more than you do, and I hate you much more than you hate me. But since we're stuck in here, then that's that," Gwen said, leaning against the wall.

"Hey!" Courtney snapped, and pounded on the door again. She eventually gave up, sighed, and took a seat next to Gwen.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Like you said, we're stuck in here," Courtney said. She imitated Gwen, and leaned against the wall.

"So... Courtney... why are you so uptight? I mean, have you ever heard of taking a breather?" Gwen asked. Courtney looked at the goth.

"I can relax! Watch me!" Courtney said, closing her eyes. She opened them moments later, and Gwen let out a little laugh.

"Courtney, Courtney, Courtney... you need to take a lesson on chilling out. You're too, I dunno, stressed and worked up. This is a party. Take some time and relax. Rumor has it that the punch is spiked. After we get out of here, I say we get a drink. You in?" Gwen asked.

"What is it with you acting all friendly to me?" Courtney half-snapped.

"It's just for the party. The second we leave, I go back to hating you again... well, if the punch ISN'T spiked. It's Heather going around and saying it, so it probably isn't. But we can still try it. You in or not?" Gwen asked. Courtney shrugged, then gave a small smile.

"Why not?" Courtney replied.

"There we go," Gwen said.

_Outside the closet with an (no longer) angry goth an an (no longer) angrier CIT..._

Duncan's mouth was in a 'O' shaped, as his ear was pressed against the door listening to the conversation. He didn't like what he was hearing- talking. But, then again, he was going to have a looser Princess.

"What's going on?" Geoff asked.

"They're talking. Courtney gave up on trying to get out of here, and the two are going to drink the punch after they're out," Duncan said, smirking at the last part.

"Excellent dude! I've never seen a drunk Courtney before. This will be fun," Geoff said, as the timer went off. He practically ran to let the two out. Once he opened the door, Gwen and Courtney exited the closet and went for the punch bowl. Geoff and Duncan watched the two, snickering.

"See DJ? It didn't turn out that bad," Owen said. DJ paused.

"Well, I guess so," DJ said with a shrug.

* * *

**A/N- Well... this chapter was a bit boring. Eh.**

**So, the pairings yall can choose from are...**

**Trent x Eva**

**DJ x Katie (part two! :D)**

**Justin x Beth**

**... These are not my best pairing ideas. I do have a request pairing, which will be an option in the next chapter since one of the people recently went. And in reply to a review, the new people are not at this party, so no new people pairings. I could have them crash the party, mixing things up a bit... I'll think about it.**

** So, what couple will be in the closet next? What will be the next thing Owen eats? And will Heather finally reveal Duncan's spiking of the punch? Find out NEXT TIME, on Party Loving! (Haa, Chris McLean moment.)**

**OH AND I JUST REALIZED I DID NOT INCLUDE BETH IN THE PREQUEL. AAAHHH CRAP.**

**~musicstar5**


	8. DJ x Katie

**A/N- Ahh, we have our DJ/Katie lovers on here still! Remember when DJ was all that I shipped Katie with? Good times, gooooooooood times. Oh, you'll also meet angry/sweet/seductive Katie in this chapter. Yeah, that was fun to type. :D**

**So, if anyone cares, my take on the fifth season of TD story will be up soon. I've got a whole bunch in store for that, so stay tuned!**

**Also, I'm gonna put a poll up on my page that will ask if I should have the TDRTI cast crash the party. That'd be cool, cause I have my ideas already. But, let's see what the readers want. I learned that in journalism.(;**

**I should really put this all at the bottom. But, whatevz.**

**Disclaimer- Do I even need this anymore?**

* * *

DJ was thinking of a way to get back at Geoff and Duncan for putting Courtney and Gwen in the closet. The two were over drinking the punch, and Geoff and Duncan were rolling on the ground in laughter. Suddenly, DJ thought of a way to get Duncan back.

"Geoff, Duncan, I know who should go in the closet next," DJ said. Geoff and DUncan stopped laughing, and now were interested in what DJ had to say. They stood up.

"Who?" Geoff asked.

"Well... Owen, wha are you eating?" DJ asked. The three looked at Owen, who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Brownies!" Owen said.

"I don't have any... Owen! Were those from the fridge?" Geoff yelled, now running to the kitchen.

"So, who's next in the closet?" Duncan asked.

"Me and Katie," DJ said. Duncan looked at him in confusion.

"Bro, I have dibs on her in the closet!" Duncan snapped.

"Well, she's not drunk yet, you still have Courtney, and I want to go into the closet," DJ said, and grabbed the mic. "Katie to the front!" DJ said, and Katie came towards the closet.

"What's up?" She asked, with Sadie trailing close behind.

"You're going into the closet with me. Seven minutes in heaven," DJ said with a small shrug. Katie smiled at him, and walked towards the closet. Duncan attempted to stop them, but DJ closed the door before he could.

"I don't agree with him either," Sadie threw in.

"For once, I agree with you. Owen, since Geoff's freaking out over food, you have the honors," Duncan said, throwing him the timer.

"Cool! I feel like a president or something!" Owen said.

"Dude, just set the freaking timer," Duncan said. Owen set the timer.

"Seven minutes starting... now!"

_Inside the closet with a lovable guy and the thin twin..._

DJ closed the door, and laughed. Katie looked at him, confused.

"What's so funny? Do I have anything on me, or..." Katie asked, looking at her clothes.

"No, it's not you. This is payback on Duncan," DJ said. Katie's look of confusion turned into a look of anger.

"So this is a setup? I'm your toy to tick Duncan off with?" Katie snapped.

"What? No! Well, I, uh..."

"Then what is it DJ? Cause this sounds like a setup," Katie said, looking frustrated.

"Well, partially it's not. I could've pulled Courtney in here with me. But, since you're less moody and I like you better, I chose you," DJ explained.

"You like me better?" Katie asked in a softer tone, sitting over next to DJ.

"Yeah. Plus, the last time this game was played, it was fun being on the closet with you," DJ said with a smile.

"Hey, you know, we played the game right last time. And, you have another game going on with Duncan. So, what if we played both games right?" Katie said with a seductive tone. She stood up, motioning DJ to get up with her. After he did, Katie pinned him to the wall, and kissed him. Katie wrapped her arms around DJ's neck, pulling the two closer together. DJ pulled her off of him after a minute.

"Did I do something wrong? Did the timer go off?" Katie asked.

"This isn't right. I thought revenge on Duncan would be fun, but it only feels wrong. I feel like I'm cheating or something. You're still with him-"

"Well, not officially," Katie said.

"But it still feels wrong. Sorry Katie," DJ said. Katie nodded, and smiled at him.

"I understand. You're a sensitive guy. But, give me a chance," Katie said.

"Why are you like this now? I mean, not to be rude or anything-"

"You said you wanted to play a game, and I played it," Katie replied in an angry tone, cutting off DJ.

_Outside the awkward closet with a lovable guy and the thin twin..._

Duncan and Sadie were pressed against the door, listening to the two. A smug expression crossed both of their faces numerous times. Duncan pulled himself off the door, followed by Sadie.

"Owen, gimmie the timer!" Duncan said. Owen gave him the timer, and Duncan made the time end. Sadie ran to where Owen stood, so it didn't look like she was listening in on the two. DJ and Katie walked out of the closet, with Katie going directly over to Sadie. The two walked off.

"What was that about hotshot?" Duncan asked DJ.

"Things didn't go exactly the way I planned for them to," DJ admitted.

"As in things got awkward after your makeout session with Katie?" Duncan said.

"You listened?" DJ asked.

"Sure did. And I'll give you props on the whole revenge game. But, here's a tip- I am, and always will, be better at it," Duncan said, as Geoff ran over to Owen.

"Owen, you weren't supposed to eat those brownies dude!" Geoff said.

"Why not? They were good, almost like they were made for me," Owen said with a laugh.

"Dude, they were 'special' brownies for my parents after they came home tomorrow morning!"

* * *

**AA/N- HAHA the ending. Wow, I sound super conceided, laughing at what I write. Hmm.**

**Pairing choices! Also, the next chapter pairing choices will be requests I've gotten, so if you have a request, put it and your vote into the review! I have two requests already, so I need one more, then I'll use the extra ones in future chapter pairing choices. Remember, it only counts if you vote! Anyways, your choices are...**

**Beth x Trent (I need Beth in the closet soon okay)**

**Noah x Sierra (brb dying at that thought)**

**Justin x Bridgette (i just need a third choice, but i'll write it if it gets the most votes.)**

**Okay, my laptop has 15% battery left. So Imma be a ninja and go find the plug in for it. Review. Cause reviews are a trillion times better than food.**

**~Musicstar5**


	9. Noah x Sierra

**A/N- It was a tie. So I went with the people I wanted in the closet the most... Noah and Sierra! The ideas are flowing in. This will be a FUN chapter. Drunk Sierra and a terrified Noah. Maybe it'll be similar to the Coderra chapter, maybe not... I'll write as I go along.**

**OH. The poll is on my profile now. Stupid stupid me, lol. If the result is yes, I'll do it in chapter 11 and if it's no, then I'll move on.**

**So. Chapter time. Booyah. Harold reference. Boobies.**

**Disclaimer- I own notta squat.**

* * *

Geoff was still freaking out over Owen eating time brownies and DJ was trying to calm him down, so Duncan and Owen took over for a bit. They were looking at everyone else- with about 60 percent of the people drunk, things were broken but the party was up and running. Duncan noticed Noah sitting in a corner alone and reading, with Izzy and Sierra annoying him.

"Should we put Noah in the closet? I mean, he's all bored," Owen said.

"With one of those two. I'm putting him in with Sierra. He was already in with Izzy at the other game, and it would be a pretty... interesting time with Sierra," Duncan said with a smirk.

"Why would it be interesting?" Owen asked.

"Noah's a party bore and Sierra's drunk. Put them together and it's like fire and gasoline," Duncan replied.

"Deadly?" Owen guessed.

"Exactly," Duncan said, and grabbed the mic. "Noah and Sierra to the front please!" He said. Sierra ran up, and Noah looked horrified, sicne he was almost positive what was coming.

"Goooooooo Nooooah! Haha, ooooooh!" Izzy said with a laugh, then fell backwards. Noah got up to get away from the drunken nutcase, and cautiously walked his way up to the other one. Duncan had a smirk on his face, Owen was looking around for food, and Sierra had a creepy smile on her face.

"You kissed Cody! Maybe you still taste like him!" Sierra said. She tugged Noah's arm, and ran into the closet. Noah glared at Duncan.

"The things I would do to you if they were legal," Noah threatened, and walked into the closet. Duncan smirked, and quickly shut and locked the door, and set the timer.

"Seven minutes starting... now!"

_Inside the closet with a scared bookworm and a drunk nerd obsessor..._

Sierra jumped on Noah the second the door closed. Noah tried pushing her away, but it just wasn't working. The girl was bigger and stronger than him, so she had more power over their position.

"Get off of me!" Noah snapped.

"Not until I can tell if you taste like Codyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sierra said... eh, slurred, and attempted to kiss him. Noah squirmed away from her lips everytime, and hit his head on the back of the wall about five times until he tried to put a stop to it.

"Sierra! Stop!" Noah snapped.

"But... the NoCo fanbase loves you because you kissed Cody... Cody, i looove Cody!" Sierra said with a laugh.

"Sierra, you are drunk. Haven't you heard Heather going around and screaming about the punch? It was spiked. Therefore, you are not yourself. So, why don't you-"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Sierra yelled, interrupting Noah. Sierra kissed him, taking Noah by surprise. He attempted to pull off of her, but Sierra kept one step ahead of him and held the back of his head. Noah flung his arms around as his breath ran short from Sierra basically suffocating him. Sierra let him go after aa minute, leaving Noah panting.

"There! Do. I taste. like your. prescious. little. Cody?" Noah snapped, panting. Sierra burst into tears. "What?"

"You don't THERE'S NO CODY IN YOUR TASTE!" Sierra wailed.

"Well, the kiss wasn't accidental and nearly three years ago or anything," Noah scoffed.

"I MISS CODYYYYYYYY!' Sierra yelled, and cried harder. Noah inched away from the girl, and made his way to the door. When he did, she started beating on it.

"DUNCAN! OWEN! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Noah yelled.

_Outside the closet with a scared bookworm and a drunk nerd obsessor..._

At this point, Duncan was practically crying from laughing so hard. He had listened in on the two, and thought that this was the most comedy that THis party would have. (Much to his knowledge, he was wrong.) He heard Noah yelling at him, and stopped laughing for a minute.

"Owen, how much time do they have left?" Duncan asked.

"30 seconds," Owen replied, eating another one of Geoff's brownies.

"Bro, Geoff is going to kill you if he sees you have more of those brownies," Duncan said.

"But they're good!" Owen complained.

"They have good effects on you, but our party boy will spaz out again, and that is no good," Duncan said as the timer went off. He opened the door, and Noah ran out. Sierra walked out moments later, still crying. Duncan and Owen gave Noah a confused look.

"What did you do bookworm?" Duncan asked.

"Apparently I don't taste like her husband! Now NEVER put me near her again, especially when she's drunk! Now I might get a drink myself, to forget what just happened in the closet," Noah huffed, and stormed off.

"Do you think Sierra flashed her gems at him?" Owen asked.

"Probably," Duncan replied.

* * *

**A/N- Guys, I'm humoring myself with these ending. ****In other news, any Flyleaf fans reading this story? Cause FLYLEAF RELEASED THEIR NEW SONG TODAY AND IT'S AMAZING.**

**So, voting stuff. I'm gonna use pairings from other chapters I wanted to write but they didn't enough votes, Let's do it?**

**Justin/Alejandro (I mean, who could turn down the battle of the good looking?)**

**Owen/Lindsay (Blondes.)**

**Justin/Beth (Not gonna lie, it's a bit adorable.)**

**So one way or another (I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya), Justin will probably be in the closet, unless Fanfiction loves the blonde pairing. I have ideas for all of them. So, vote and vote for the poll on my profile!(:**

**~musicstar5**


	10. Justin x Beth

**A/N-Sorry for the late update. I've been working on cleaning my grandma's house to sell, and it's not a cakewalk. It's a lot of work. But we're almost done, and I'll be able to get a few chapters in before I start school again and updates become slower. I'll try to keep it updated then though.**

**Anyways, the voting results of putting the ROTI contestants in the story... you guys voted NO to the newbies crashing the party. So I won't write that. Yup. Next, your pairing is...**

**Justin and Beth!**

**I'm glad Beth gets the chance to go into the closet. I didn't on the last story... oops. but, whatever. story timeeee.**

**Disclaimer- Je ne possède rien.**

* * *

Geoff had relaxed about the brownies a little bit, so he was back to running the game with Duncan and DJ. Owen, however, had reached the effect the brownies had, and was running around the room.

"I never thought Owen could get high," Duncan said.

"But, when there's food around him, you ever know what could happen," DJ said. Duncan and Geoff agreed.

"Who should be next in the closet?" Geoff asked.

"Dude, have we put Beth in yet, even at the game at Playa de Losers?" Duncan asked. The three paused to think back.

"I don't think we have," DJ said.

"Well I guess we are now," Duncan said.

"Well, let's make her first time memorable dudes," Geoff said with a smirk.

"Wait... are we putting her in there with Owen?" DJ asked.

"No, Justin! Come on, this closet needs some action. Beth drank some punch, and if she can get him to take his shirt off, action will be all we hear," Geoff explained. Duncan agreed, while DJ just shrugged. Geoff grabbed the microphone.

"Beth and Justin to the closet! Beth and Justin to the closet," Geoff said. Beth came running up, smiling like a two year old with candy. Justin walked up there, unsure of what was going on.

"Okay, closet time!" Duncan said, opening the closet door. Beth ran in, as Justin looked at the three guys.

"I want to have a great time at this party, not get attacked by a girl scout in a dirty closet!" Justin whined.

"Get in there. Fake it till you make it bro," Duncan said, pushing Justin into the closet. He closed the door, and Geoff set the timer.

"Is my closet really that dirty?" Geoff asked.

"Just start the timer bro," Duncan said. Geoff nodded.

"Seven minutes starting... now!"

_Inside the closet with a nice girl and a model..._

Once the door closed, Justin looked at Beth. She had a creepy looking smile on her face and was looking at him with wide eyes. Justin gulped.

"Hey Justin!" Beth said, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"HI Beth," Justin muttered. Beth giggled.

"You know, this is my first time playing seven minutes in heaven. Is it how it is in the movies? I hope so, cause this is a dream!" Beth said, leaning closer to Justin. He panicked for a second.

"It's n-nothing like the movies," Justin said. Beth looked down for a minute, and Justin sighed in relief. But his relief turned to fear again when Beth looked at him with a happier face.

"I bet it's better!" She said, and did a Katie and Sadie squeal. Justin covered his ears.

"Beth, Beth! Slow down for a minute. Relax, maybe sit down-"

"Oh no, no time for relaxing! We only have seven minutes! Now, take off your shirt," Beth said. Justin, with an eye roll and a noticeable sigh, rips off his shirt. Beth squealed again.

"No more of that, or I'm putting the shirt back on!" Justin snapped. Beth immediately stopped squealing, but giggled. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're just so hot!" Beth said.

"Obviously," Justin said.

"And I get to have you in the closet, to myself! I am one lucky girl!" Beth said, and tried to kiss him. Justin turned away. Beth looked confused.

"No Beth," Justin said.

"Aww, why? I wanna kiss you!" She whined. Justin looked at Beth, taking notice of her pouting lip and crossed arms. He sighed.

"One kiss," Justin said. Beth squealed, then covered her mouth.

"Sorry!" She said, and leaned in to kiss Justin. The two met lips, and Beth pulled him in closer. Justin, surprised by it, tried to pull off of her. Beth held him, causing Justin to frantically move his arms. He accidentally hit Beth on her chest, and she pulled away from him.

"Crap. Sorry," Justin said.

"This should hurt, but it just makes this time much better! I loooove it!" She said, singing the last part of the sentence. Justin looked at the nerd girl with a 'what the heck are you saying' look, and she kissed Justin yet again. Justin started trying to pull apart again, but Beth wasn't going to let that happen.

_Outside the closet with a nice girl and a model..._

Geoff, DJ, and Duncan were listening against the door, and Duncan and Geoff were trying not to laugh.

"Can this get any funnier?" Geoff asked.

"Probably," Duncan said. They paused for a minute, and then busted out laughing again. DJ took his ear off the door and looked at the two. They stopped laughing and looked at DJ.

"What?" Geoff asked.

"Seriously? Geoff, Justin's practically being attacked in there. It's a replay of Cody and Noah's time with Sierra. And all you can do is laugh?" DJ asked.

"Yup," Duncan said, as the timer went off. DJ opened the door, as Beth walked out. Justin followed, with his shirt off and hair messed up.

"Thank you!" Beth said, and tried to skip off. She fell after a moment, laughed, and got back up to go over to Lindsay. Justin glared at the three.

"I hate you," Justin said through gritted teeth.

"That was the intention," Duncan said. Justin rolled their eyes and headed to the bathroom to fix his hair. Duncan and Geoff laughed at Justin walking off, and DJ crossed his arms.

"Mama would not approve of this party," DJ muttered, as Owen walked over.

"Duncan, your mohawk is spinning!"

* * *

**A/N- What are with the last lines of the chapters being so random? Maybe part of it is because I write these chapters at two and three in the morning. Hmm.**

**Pairing times! Send me some pairings, I'm running out of ideas! Your participation with voting is amazing, but yall can submit pairings too! So, let's get some pairings down. How about some old canon pairings? They are...**

**Harold x Leshawna**

**Gwen x Trent**

**Izzy x Owen**

**Like I said, OLD canon pairings. I'm going 'vintage TDI' on yall :D Vote!**

**Also, check out my new story 'The Reckless and The Brave'. It's a TDI high school story. If you like it, give it a review. Thanks lovelys. R&R!(:**

**~musicstar5**


	11. Gwen x Trent

**A/N- Things have just been insane for me lately, and I'm not even in school yet.. But it's settled down some so I have time to update. So, how about that finale? I didn't see that one coming. It was Cameron in Canada and I thought the US would do the same thing. I liked the twist though. For some reason, Lightning is one of my favorites in the new TD generation.**

**So, back to the story. The pairing for this chapter is... Gwen and Trent! The other two pairings had a few votes and Gwent had the most. So, let's get our Gwent on. Hah, it sounds like some kind of dance. Dontcha think? The Gwent. To the left, to the right, and do the butterfly.(;**

**OH. And Bellz645546, THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS. :D And jayne/axh lover (I'm convinced you're the same person, or you both read LPALG, love aleheather, want me to put them in the closet together, and type in the same way.), I'll get to Aleheather! Near the end we'll have some bigger couples, both throughout TD and the LPALG series. WHEW. Long author's note. Story time!**

**Disclaimer- I own nottin'.**

* * *

DJ sat a very loopy Owen down on the armchair near the closet. Owen still said things about swirling cheese and orange cows, but he was starting to tire out. He had been running around for five minutes prior to DJ sitting him down, laughing at everyone's heads that spun around in his head.

The party was starting to die down, and Geoff wanted to spice it back up. What way to spice things back up than to put an old flame back in the closet?

"Dude, can we put Gwen and Trent in the closet next?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"You're funny party boy," Duncan replied.

"I was serious," Geoff said after a moment.

"Oh. Well the, forget you. We're not putting Gwen in with Nine Freak McElvis," Duncan replied.

"Come on dude! This party is slowly dying, and we need to start it back up! I think putting an old flame in together will kick it back into place!" Geoff said.

"Not that one! Why not put someone else in? Owen and Izzy? That'd be a fun combo," Duncan suggested.

"Owen is high out of his mind cause he decided that special brownies were a-okay to eat. We're putting Gwen and Trent in. It's my party, so I get the final call," Geoff said and grabbed the microphone. "Gwen ands Trent to the closet please!" Geoff said.

"Dude," Duncan whined, as the two made their way to the front of the room. They both knew that they were going in the closet together, and it would be awkward after their agreement to be more than friends after the show ended, Gwen got with Duncan, and Trent wasn't too happy with it.

"Closet time!" Geoff said, pushing the two towards the closet.

"Can't it be with someone else?" Trent asked.

"Gee, thanks," Gwen replied sarcastically with an eye roll. Geoff pushed the two inside the closet, and shut the door, as DJ walked back to the little group hosting the game.

"You're not coming out until all problems have been solved!" Geoff yelled.

"It's like drunken therapy," DJ muttered to Duncan.

"I just can't help but to wonder what's coming up," Duncan replied.

"Dude, you haven't seen anything yet," Geoff said, as he locked the door and set the timer.

"Seven minutes starting... now!"

_Inside the closet with Elvis and Kristen Stewart **(*)**..._

"So, how's the us being more than friends thing going for you? I can totally see we're together" Trent snapped.

"Look, I know you're not happy, but life changes. People change. Minds change, and I changed my mind," Gwen replied.

"You still promised to give us a second chance," Trent said.

"I know. But I started liking Duncan, and-"

"It's always Duncan. Duncan is better than me, I get it. I think the whole world gets it. But can we drop that for a minute?" Trent said.

"Hey," Gwen said, putting a hand on Trent's shoulder. "You and Duncan are both good."

"But he's better. You gave him a chance and not me," Trent pointed out.

"So what? Maybe we just aren't meant to be. Maybe I'm supposed to date Duncan and you're supposed to date some other girl who will treat you much better than I did," Gwen said. Trent gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Gwen. Sorry I've been treating you like crap," Trent said.

"I deserved it," Gwen said with a small shrug, then sat down on the floor. Trent followed.

"You're thinking of something, I can tell," Trent said.

"Yeah. I think we should, you know, have an actual goodbye kiss. The last time we did that, we wanted to get back together. But, I say we do it to move on with our lives. This is holding you back, and me too," Gwen said.

"So we're officially going to end it?" Trent asked. Gwen sighed.

"Don't hate me after this," Gwen said.

"I won't. I agree with it. I think it's time I move on from the mystery surrounding you," Trent said.

"Then let's do it," Gwen said. The two leaned towards each other until they met lips. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"We're both free to move on now," Gwen said.

"Good. I needed that," Trent said. Gwen nodded, then started laughing. "What?" Trent asked.

You have some lipstick on your face," Gwen said, and wiped it off with her thumb.

_Outside the closet with a free Elvis and a free Kristen Stewart..._

Duncan had his ear to the door, listening in on the two to make sure nothing too serious was happening. He sighed in relief when he heard that they were finally ending everything. He could protect Gwen from Trent much less now.

"How are things going?" DJ asked. DJ sat on the sofa next to a passed out Owen, drinking water.

"Gwen and Trent completely ended things, and are small talking," Duncan said.

"Well, that's good dude. You get Gwen to yourself now," Geoff said, as the timer went off.

"It's the best thing to happen all night," Duncan said. DJ and Geoff stared at him.

"Come on, I don't approve of the drinking at this party, and I even think you're over exaggerating," DJ said.

"Maybe just a little," Duncan said with a shrug, as Geoff opened the door. Gwen and Trent walked out. Gwen went up to Duncan, as Trent went back to the mini dance floor in Geoff's living room. He gave a wink to Gwen before walking over to talk to Lindsay and Beth.

"So babe, how did things go?" Duncan asked.

"You're not gonna tell me you didn't have your ear on that door," Gwen said. Duncan shrugged.

"So is the whole ending thing gonna stick this time?" Duncan asked.

"I'll make sure it will," Gwen said.

"Good. Now, can you go get me some punch? We have another pairing to put in the closet," Duncan said. Gwen nodded, and went to the punch bowl.

"Dude, does she know it's spiked?" Geoff asked.

"She doesn't have the slightest clue," Duncan replied.

* * *

**(*)**= So Trent thinks Gwen is cheating on him, and if you're a breathing person then you've heard about the KStew and Rob thing. So, hence me calling Gwen Kristen Stewart. I still adore Kristen though.

**A/N- So, I have something to announce... this was the 10 more chapters to go mark. This story will end at chapter 21, unless I feel like adding an extra chapter in. I'm super busy with my new story and Tumblr has taken over my life. So.**

**Pairing time!**

**Cody/Katie (Was asked to do this one at least twice. I'll play around with it if it wins.)**

**Eva/Noah (The sane half of Team Escope!)**

**DJ/Bridgette (I think I did them in LPALG. They're a really cute couple to write for anyways.)**

**So someone in each pairing was in the closet recently, but not a single care was given. Keepin it clean folks.**

**Read, review, vote, and motivate me to update faster. Seriously. I'm getting lazy with this site.**

**~Musicstar5**


	12. Cody x Katie

**A/N- LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS AHHHH. I'M BACK BITCHES... well, so much for keeping it clean. ****So, the DJ/Bridgette pairing were voteable. Hope yall knew that. seriously, it was like they were locked inside a cabinet by the two other ones. Speaking of the two others, the winner was...**

**Cody/Katie! Ohh, this is gonna be a different one to write. I'll play with the pairing, see what comes out of it.**

**Also, I want to apologize to jayne, who i thought was someone else. Assumptions and I don't get along. And boyslikegirlsfan, Uh... i might be busy so I don't have all the time in the world to update? But your name is pretty cool. Love them.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nng. nothingnothingnothingnothing nothing! :D**

* * *

At the moment, Duncan was gone- he had an idea to get the party going again. He didn't mention the idea, but he did say to wait and see after the next pairing was out of the closet.

"Do you think we should put in a random pairing? You know, to get something happening again?" DJ asked.

"Dude, I like where this is going! We can have sparks of both love and anger! Brilliant!" Geoff said.

"So, who are we putting in?" DJ asked. Geoff paused to think.

"Well, let's have Owen set up the pairing. He's not too into it at the moment, and I think what he comes up with will be good," Geoff said.

"Kay. Owen! Name two people to go into the closet together!" DJ called. Owen, still a bit loopy from the brownies, paused and looked around.

"Cody and Katie!" Owen said. DJ and Geoff looked at each other.

"Well, that sure did come out of nowhere. Let's do it," Geoff said, and DJ nodded. Geoff grabbed the microphone. "Cody and Katie to the front!"

"CODY!" A drunken Sierra yelled. Cody sprinted to the front of the room, followed by a sober Katie. Cody had a few glasses of the spiked punch, just to keep calm about Sierra.

"Get me in there!" Cody said, running into the closet. Katie looked at him.

"So, like, do I have to go in there with him?" Katie asked.

"Yup," DJ replied. Katie sighed.

"This is gonna be fun," She muttered, then walked into the closet. Geoff shut and locked the door, then set the timer.

"Seven minutes starting... now!"

_Inside the closet with a stalked geek and a twin..._

Cody let out a sigh of relief once the door closed. Sierra couldn't get in, and he knew that. She was outside the door, screaming his name though. He sat down on the closet floor. Katie, not too sure of what else to do, sat down next to him.

"So, what does she do to you that makes you so paranoid?" Katie asked.

"Does the third season ring a bell?" Cody asked.

"Well, since I didn't participate in it, I spent a lot of my time with Sadie, so I didn't really watch it," Katie admitted.

"Oh. Well, she is an over-obsessed fangirl. She takes the term stalking to an extreme," Cody replied.

"I've seen the parties and what she does there, but nothing much else. That sucks," Katie said.

"That's not the worst part. She'd take my socks and hair and she wanted to stick her hand in my pants and-"

"Wait, what?" Katie asked.

"Forget it. I just need someone who isn't as stalker-y as she is. That'd be nice, to go somewhere and she isn't there with me," Cody replied.

"Well, you're here with me, and Sierra's not here," Katie said. Cody gave her a small smile.

"I guess you're right. But I'll give you anything that she's outside the door," Cody said.

"Get her out of your mind for once. Concentrate on me," Katie said.

"Okay. You have pretty eyes," Cody said.

"Well thank you, but I mean conversation wise. Like, how's your day or something," Katie said.

"Okay, but you really do have pretty eyes. The dim light makes them look mysterious," Cody said. Katie shyly looked down with a smile.

"No one's told me that before. Thanks Cody, you're super nice," Katie said. Cody smiled at her, then paused.

"Sierra's gone," Cody said, the fistpumped the air.

"Fingers crossed that she'll leave you alone the rest of the party," Katie joked.

"Can I hang out around you?" Cody asked. Katie shrugged.

"I mean, if you want to. But Sadie will be with me," Katie replied.

"As long as Sierra's not near me. And if I get to see your pretty eyes," Cody said. Katie slightly blushed, and silently thanked the dim light that hid that from Cody.

_Outside the closet with a stalked geek and a twin..._

Duncan was back, and he had a smile on his face. Geoff and DJ gave him a concerned look.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"What did you do?" DJ asked.

"You'll see in a couple of minutes," Duncan said with a smirk, as the timer went off. Geoff opened the door. Cody and Katie walked out. Cody talked to Katie quietly for a minute, then rushed off upstairs.

"So, where's he going?" DJ asked.

"Hiding from Sierra," Katie replied.

"Well sweet doll, I don't think that's necessary," Duncan said, and pointed to Sierra. She was streaking through the main room, yelling "let's turn things up!" Geoff, DJ, and Katie looked stunned as Duncan started cracking up.

"THIS was your plan! It's disgusting dude!" Geoff complained.

"No, this was part of the effect of it!" Duncan said, laughing still.

"What else did you do?!" DJ asked, turning away from Sierra.

"You'll see. Me telling you is no fun at all. The effect, now that's the best part of a plan."

* * *

**A/N- So, that's how I'm gonna do Cody/Katie. Meh. I really don't like how I ended the chapter and I should really get some action in this closet soon. So, what is Duncan's plan? (I don't even know yet. Yay for unplanned writing.) And who's the next pairing in the closet? Well, here are your options to choose from...**

**Sadie/Harold (Characters I forget about a lot and don't really know how to write for well ftw.)**

**Alejandro/Sierra (Maybe I'll throw some action in with this one. I dunno.)**

**Tyler/Lindsay (There will be action with this one. I mean, helllllo.)**

**So, while I do have an idea what will be picked, you all seem to surprise me here and there, so I could be wrong. But, VOTE! And read. And review. And check out my new story **_The Reckless and The_ Brave. **Kaybye.**

**~musicstar5**


	13. Author's note

**A/N- Hi guys.**

**So, this is one of the last things I wanna do, but it has to be done.**

**I'm done updating this story.****Now before you all go and hate on me, lemme explain.**

**I barely update anymore, and I know that with stories I love, I don't like waiting for now chapters for a long time, and that's what a lot of you have to do when I don't update. Also, I have another story I'm trying to work on, and I REALLY want to concentrate on that, so I have to drop one of my stories to do that, and since this is the only other one I'm writing, this is it.**

**I got such amazing feedback on this story and it's so great that you all liked this. I like the idea where people pick what someone writes about and the author putting their own spin on it. It's one of the so many great things about this site and being able to express yourself through writing stories.**

**But, the story I'm working on is something I want to do. Now that I'm older, it's something that fits me more. it's more mature and it's more me. It talks about experiences high school people go through, like myself.**

**If you're interested in reading it, it's called _The Reckless and The Brave._**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the amazing response to this story. I love yall.**

**~musicstar5**


End file.
